


Ты никогда не станешь тем, кем пожелаешь

by starngel



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Childhood Memories, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel
Summary: В детстве он часто мечтал о том, кем станет в будущем.
Kudos: 2





	Ты никогда не станешь тем, кем пожелаешь

_\- Мама, когда я вырасту, то стану президентом!_

_\- Конечно, станешь, милый, – она смотрит на своего сына и улыбается, маленький светловолосый мальчик улыбается в ответ._

_***_

_\- Я стану астронавтом, – кричит мальчик, смотря на родителей из ракеты в парке развлечений, те лишь кивают и машут ему. – Я точно стану астронавтом!_

_***_

_Мальчик чуть подрос – для того, чтобы залезать на чердак – и нашел старенький фотоаппарат: пленочный, но вполне рабочий. От радости он бежит в сад, где делает кучу снимков: соседский кот на заборе, мамины фиалки, папина машина._

_Довольный собой, он показывает эти снимки маме, она улыбается, и он понимает, что ей понравилось._

_\- Я стану фотографом, – гордо говорит он ей._

_\- Да, Реджи, станешь._

_***_

_Реджи девять, он уже в третьем классе. Им дали задание – написать рассказ о том, кем они хотят стать в будущем. Мальчик слышал рассказы одноклассников: кто-то хотел быть пожарным, кто-то врачом, а кто-то принцессой._

_\- Ну, а что написал ты? – спрашивает мама, когда сын рассказывает ей очередной день в школе._

_\- Написал, что хочу стать ученым, – он немного потупился. – Как думаешь, я смогу стать ученым?_

_\- Конечно, сможешь. Ты станешь тем, кем пожелаешь, – она улыбается своей самой искренней улыбкой. – Хочешь, купим тебе набор юного ученого?_

_Мальчик не отвечает, лишь радостно прыгает и обнимает маму за колени._

_***_

_\- Я стану робототехником, – заявляет Реджи._

_Он больше не садится за набор юного ученого, но не потому, что не хочет им быть или ему надоело – просто Реджи нашел другое призвание. Сейчас роботы манят его больше всего, поэтому он старается изо всех сил, чтобы собрать хоть что-то для школьного конкурса._

_\- Станешь, – говорит отец, помогая сыну собирать будущее творение._

_***_

_\- Хочу стать инженером, – говорит мальчик, проходя мимо полок в магазине._

_\- Хочешь создавать новое? – мама оборачивается, ее глаза улыбаются сыну._

_\- Хочу, – кивает он._

_\- Пойдем, купим тебе что-нибудь подходящее._

_Они идут в отдел с игрушками, где мама выбирает ему конструктор. Сын доволен, она – тоже._

_***_

_Ему уже четырнадцать. В школе выбирают старосту класса, и Реджи хочет попробовать свои силы._

_\- Староста? – отец чуть ли не давится смехом. – Подумай еще раз, сынок._

_\- Не думаю, что это твое, – говорит мама, отводя взгляд в сторону._

_\- Но почему? – единственный вопрос, который задает Реджи, но не получает на него ответ._

_***_

_Мальчик вырос, но увлечения не переставали меняться. Он долго пытался понять, чем хочет заниматься в дальнейшем. Долгие пробы и ошибки, которые все же дали результаты._

_Уставший Реджи приходит домой, он бросает рюкзак в коридоре и идет на кухню, где слышит голоса родителей._

_\- Я хочу стать программистом, – говорит он. – Вы можете купить мне новый компьютер?_

_\- Новый компьютер? – отец усмехается, от него пахнет хмелем. – А сам заработать на него не хочешь?_

_Реджи молчит, как и его мама. Отец уходит, больше не проронив ни слова._

_\- Мам?_

_\- Какой из тебя программист, Реджи? – она смотрит на сына с толикой отвращения. – Лучший вариант для тебя это продавец в магазине._

_\- Но ты ведь говорила…_

_\- Мало ли, что я говорила, – обрывает его мама. – Ты бросал все, чем увлекался – и это тоже бросишь. Незачем тратить деньги просто так._

_***_

_Реджи ночует у одноклассника, который разрешает пользоваться его компьютером. Он программирует, изучает и попутно старается найти работу. Мальчик понимает, что постоянно использовать чужую доброту – не выход._

_Он приходит домой, где мама налетает на него с криками._

_\- Но я ведь предупреждал, – говорит он, закрывая лицо руками._

_\- Предупреждал он! – кричит она, не переставая его бить. – Хочешь быть программистом, да? Еще раз, Реджинальд, тебе это не светит!_

_\- Почему? – Реджи трясет: от страха или от ненависти – он не знает._

_\- Твой удел – работа за кассой, – отрезала мама._

_***_

Ренч дернулся, пытаясь скинуть с себя это воспоминание. Если бы он послушал ее тогда, бросив все то, к чему тянули его руки, то где бы он был сейчас? В забегаловке за кассой или в продуктовом магазине?

Шрам под маской неприятно дал о себе знать. Он больше не их сын, и уж тем более не Реджи. Он никогда не работал продавцом и никогда не работал там, где ему не нравилось, даже если было туго.

Скорее всего, Реджи там и остался, стоя на кухне и выслушивая бред матери. А после школы действительно пошел в магазин и проработал там кассиром, стараясь выжить на скудную зарплату.

Ренч подумал о том, что некотором людям дети нужны лишь до того момента, пока они не начинают что-то просить, тратить деньги и думать самостоятельно. Или, быть может, такими были только его родители. Он посмотрел на чертеж, лежащий на столе. Выбросив его в урну, Ренч начал создавать новый, более усовершенствованный и более безумный.


End file.
